Vampire
Vampire is a term for a supernatural creature. A Vampire is someone who drinks blood (or True Blood). 'Apperance' Fangs: ]] '- '''A vampire has long sharp fangs, which are used to pierce the skin, and to drink the blood of a human/fae. Vampires are unable to drink animal blood, or unable to drink supernatural blood. They're unable to drink blood of a Maenad as seen by Bill Compton when he started to foam at the mouth after attempting to drink Maryann Forester. Vampire fangs come out when the vampire is hungry, or if they have a "fang-boner" which is term for when they're very horny. '''Skin:' '- '''A vampire's skin is exactly what it's like when they're "turned." When they get turned, they're skin is exactly how it is, and it stays that way forever. When Jessica Hamby gets turned she was a virgin. So her Hymn stays in-tact so she is techincally a "virgin" forever. Vampires have a pale-white color. '''Crying: ' - When a vampire cries, it's not normal tears. It's blood tears. It's seen with every vampire who's cried. Such as Jessica Hamby. Powers Some vampires have more power than others. Older vampires are able to "fly" or younger ones are able to fly as long as someone teaches them. Healing - '''Vampires are able to heal themselves quickly depending on what hurt them. They're blood is known to heal humans. '''Super-Senses - '''Vampires are able to smell - see - hear - taste better than any other supernatural creature. A human who drinks Vampire blood is able to have heightened senses. '''Speed - '''Vampires have very fast speed. Depending on the age of the vampire. The older the vampire you are, the faster you are. '''Strength - '''Vampires are known to be the strongest supernatural creature. Able to take down three werewolves at once (Bill Compton). The older you are, the stronger you are. '''Glamouring - '''Vampires have to learn how to glamour. Glamouring is the ability to bend a human's mind to do whatever you want, (Only Supernatural creature who was glamoured was Alcide Heveaux ) '''Flying - '''Some vampires are able to fly. You have to learn how to fly. There are only a few vampires who are known to be able to "fly" such as Eric Northman, Russell Edgington, Pam Swynford de Beaufort and Nora Gainsbourough. Weaknesses The older a vampire you are the more likely you are able to recover form an injury. '''Staking - If a Vampire is staked in the heart, they'll be gaining the "True Death." Depending on how fast the staking is, is how fast they'll die. (ie. Queen Sophie Anne was shot with a wooden bullet, and exploded fast, where-as Salome was staked slowly in the heart, and it took her a few seconds to die.) Silver - Vampires are unable to touch silver, because it's detrimental to they're skin. Sun - The Sun is a way for the vampire to die. Vampires who want to die, usually use this as a means of dying. The older a vampire you are, the faster you are seen to die in the sun.. (ie. Godric died within seconds of being in the sun, where-as Jessica Hamby took awhile for her to start to burn.) UV Light - The use of a UV light on a vampire will severely burn them. It is as the same damage as the Sun. Necromancy - When a witch who casts a spell on a vampire, they're in complete and total control of the vampire. (Seen with Marnie) Maker Maker is a term for a vampire who turns a human into a vampire. To turn a human into a vampire, you must firstly drink the humans blood. Then force them to drink the vampires blood. Then bury them in the ground with the maker. And after two-three nights, you will have a new-born vampire. A Maker has the ability to control their new-born, by using the simple phrase; "As your maker, I command you." The new-born has to do whatever they tell them to do. A Maker has to teach their new-born the laws and ways of a vampire. New-Borns (a.k.a Progeny's) are shown to never go against their Maker. Being a maker is a sacred bond that no human bond can compare to. A Maker has the ability to "call" their progeny by summoning them. When a Progeny is summoned they will get shivers, and no exactly where their maker is. (Seen with Eric calling Pam). A Maker always knows when their Progeny dies (Seen with Rosalyn Harris and Elijah Stromer) A Maker can release their Progeny. By saying "As your maker, I release you." Feeding When a Vampire feeds on a human, they have to pierce their skin with their fangs. They have to make sure they don't drink all of their blood, because it will kill them (Seen with Jessica Hamby.) Some vampires chose to go a more different style. They chose to live off of Tru Blood instead of human blood. Vampire Blood Vampire Blood is able to give humans lots of the same qualities as "highness." Humans use it to get a extremely high buzz. But if they drink too much of it, they'll get bad side effects (such as Jason Stackhouse did). A human who drinks a small drop of Vampire blood, will have: A stronger libido, Super-Human strength, Super Senses, and heal any wounds that were present at the time of the ingestion. When a vampire gives someone their blood to heal a human, or supernatural creature; that vampire is able to sense where the human is, and if they're in harm. They can also "push" a human out of their "spectrum" (seen with Eric pushing Sookie out, due to Bill Compton making him.) A human can't have multiple vampires inside of them, where a vampire can have multiple humans in their spectrum. Hierarchy Amongst any type of Government, their is a hierarchy. Same goes with a vampire government. - Vampire Authority : Vampire authority is the highest. It's made up of two types of members: |- Guardian : President of the Authority |- Chancellors : Members. | -Magister : In control of their countries ruling and persicutions. The Authority has been around been around for a few hundred years. They can give anyone the "True Death" and they can make anyone Queen or King, and they can make anyone Sheriff. They can also fire anyone who is a Queen or King, or Sheriff. - Queen or King: The Vampire Queen or King is in control of their state. Known King/Queen: #Sophie-Anne Leclerq - Vampire Queen of Louisiana / Deceased #Bill Compton - Vampire King of Louisiana / Removed #Russell Edgington - Vampire King of Mississippi / Deceased #Mary Stuart - Vampire Queen of England #Lamar - Vampire King of California Sherrif: ''' Vampire Sheriff's are put into power by the King or Queen of that state. The state is broken down into "Areas" and the Sheriff is in rule of that area. Depending on the state size, the sheriff's numbers are different. Laws As with every working government there are laws. Same with the vampire government. '''Vampires - Don't feed on humans on camera - No feeding on someone else's human - No Killing other vampires - Stealing from another vampire. Punishment Punishment is usually taken up with certain hierarchy. Depending on the severity of the crime, they will have to take it up usually with their Vampire King or Vampire Queen. If a vampire is found feeding on Camera, they are put to death. If a vampire is found feeding on someone else's human, their fangs are pulled off. If a Vampire is found killing another vampire, they are bound in silver and put in a coffin for five years. (Different case for Bill Compton, who had to turn Jessica Hamby.) Stealing from another vampire, is usually dealt with the Vampire sheriff. Vampire Authority.jpg|'Vampire Authority' evan-rachel-wood-queen-sophie-ann.jpg|'Vampire Queen Sophie Anne' true_blood_godric_200-1257268605.jpg|'Vampire Sheriff Godric' Category:Species